csi_hidden_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Secret episode 9 - Drugs/Transcript
D.B. Russell: We have a very special case for you, CSI. Lately, there's been a rash of druggings with GHB in young females' drinks around Vegas. D.B. Russell: All the poisonings are linked to a person who is using the drugs to incapacitate and rape women. D.B. Russell: Last night, it happened to a young girl at a swimming pool. Process the evidence and catch the drugger. We'll give him our drug of choice, justice. Suspect 1 Jim Brass: Seems you always find yourself in the hot seat, Salomon Geary. This time you've been involved with GHB. suspect: Ha, that's a good one. I've been known to do a couple recreational drugs, but I have never had drug. Jim Brass: We didn't think you were using. We have witnesses who claim you've been dealing it. suspect: Are you serious? I haven't been near drugs since college, and I would never resort to dealing. Jim Brass: Oh, we're very serious. You think I spend my days trying to arrest you for every crime that comes across my desk. suspect: Wouldn't surprise me. That's why I have a lawyer on speed dial. Speaking of which, it's time I call my lawyer now. Suspect 2 Jim Brass: I didn't expect to see you back here, Paula Ferris. I figured you'd learn from your previous mistakes. suspect: I swear, I haven't done anything to get me back here, but if there's anything I can do to help solve a murder. I'm willing to help. Jim Brass: Actually, no one died. We're investigating the distribution of drug which has been rising in Vegas. suspect: I can't help you. My religion forbids me from partaking in any drugs. Jim Brass: We weren't asking if you were using them. We heard rumors that you are involved in the sales of them. suspect: My grandma always told me the quickest way to a lie is through the mouth. I'm innocent, but I'll stick around while you investigate. Suspect 3 Jim Brass: I'd say it's nice to see you again, Mark Bulton, but you know that if you're in here, you've been up to no good. suspect: I don't know why you would think that. I haven't done anything, but let me know if there's anything I could do to help your investigation. Jim Brass: We have reason to believe you might have been involved in the sale of narcotics at the swimming pool last night. suspect: Well, that couldn't have been me, I went to my high school reunion back in Iowa last night. Jim Brass: Thanks for your help. Stick around while we check out your alibi. Suspect 4 Jim Brass: Thank you for coming in, Pimp Pernel. We just have a few questions for you. This shouldn't take too long. Pimp Pernel: You didn't leave me much of a choice to come in. It would be nice if I wasn't here all day. I have to get back to work. Jim Brass: Funny you mention work. We heard rumors that you might be involved in a new business, selling GHB. Pimp Pernel: What? Who told you that? Jim Brass: Turns out, we found your prints on all the drugs we confiscated. And that doesn't look too good for you. Pimp Pernel: I know my rights, and none of that means anything. So unless you want to press charges, I'm leaving. Jim Brass: If you've been reading up on law, you also know we can hold you. And that's just what we'll do while we finish processing the evidence. Criminal Profile 1 D.B. Russell: There was something more interesting on that piece of evidence than what you can see with the naked eye. D.B. Russell: Under the microscope, we were able to tell that there was a drug, which we analyzed and discovered that our suspect has muscle spasms. Criminal Profile 2 D.B. Russell: Seems the very specific habits of our suspects have gotten the better of them. D.B. Russell: We found a specific trace on that piece of evidence that tells us the suspect whitens his teeth. Criminal Profile 3 D.B. Russell: Our suspect went to school for more than just an ordinary degree. They actually have a specific training. D.B. Russell: I can tell you now that the perp has taxidermy knowledge, which helped them commit this crime. Arrest D.B. Russell: We have enough evidence against you, Mark Bulton. We now know that you are the major dealer of GHB in Las Vegas. Mark Bulton: You have the wrong person. I only did it once. There's someone else behind it. D.B. Russell: Can it, Mark Bulton. You won't be able to talk your way out of this one. We know your behind everything and we have all the evidence to prove it. Mark Bulton: Come on, Captain Brass. I didn't kill anyone. Can't we cut a deal? D.B Russell: Your dealing days are over. Just be thankful no one died from your profiteering. You still have a chance of seeing outside steel bars again. Category:Transcripts